You Found Me
by scytheFungus
Summary: When Tavros Nitram falls from a cliff and paralyzes himself from the waist down, Gamzee Makara is the one to find him. While Tavros is being kept in the hospital, Gamzee is the first one to show him kindness in a long time. Sorry guys crappy summary but I can't think of anything better at the moment. But there's some really cute GamTav stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you cannot feel your legs. You don't think you have ever been so scared in your life. Struggling, you look up at the cliff to see Vriska's smirking face looking down at you.

"Ha! That was priceless! Thanks for the laugh!" she calls before turning and swaggering away. You can feel hot tears welling up in your eyes. The events of the night start playing through your head like a movie: Vriska asking you to hang out, you foolishly thinking that maybe she didn't hate you anymore. Her acting nice, luring you to the edge of the cliff. And then, two hands on your back, the fear as you lose your balance and begin falling…

You think you might've broken a rib, but you can't muster up the voice to call for help. You lay on the ground for what feels like hours, unable to move the lower half of your body. No one comes around to help you, since it's late and the park is closed. You are just about ready to give up and die when you hear voices not too far away.

"What the fuck is that?"

"What're you mother fuckin' talking about?"

"Right there on the ground, fuckass… oh god…"

"What, Karbro?"

"Gamzee, I think that's a person."

"Oh, shit."

You turn your head slightly to see two shadows running towards you, one short, the other tall and lanky. The tall one reaches you first and leans over you. You can just barely make out a face, male, if you're not mistaken, and really not bad looking, actually. You are locked in the gaze of his deep purple eyes until you realize he has been saying something.

"Uh… what?"

"I said are you mother fuckin' hurt?"

"Well... I-I, uh, can't f-feel my legs…"

"Karbro, I think this mother fucker needs an ambulance," he says to the figure behind him. "Karbro" just shakes his head. "I can't get any fucking bars."

"Bro, I think he really needs a hospital or some shit."

"Well we don't have any cell service. What THE FUCK do you suppose we do?"

Gamzee looks down at you, a distressed look on his face. All of a sudden, he scoops you up, carrying you bridal-style. "C'mon, Karbro. We gotta get this mother fucker to the hospital." As he starts carrying you up the road, you can't help but nuzzle down into his chest, only half-awake. He's warm.

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you have never felt such a vast range of emotions in such a short period of time. You and your best friend, Karkat Vantas, are sitting in the hospital waiting room. Well, he's sitting. You are pacing back and forth, and there is a weird knot in your chest. It's out of character for you to be this anxious, and Karkat has taken notice.

"Don't flip your shit, fuckass."

"Sorry, Karbro. This is mother fuckin' weird for me."

"Excuse me," a nurse with short black hair and jade-green eyes steps into the waiting room. "Mr. Nitram has requested to see you. Follow me."

The nurse leads you to a room with a single bed and a bunch of expensive-looking equipment that you are afraid to touch. Sitting in the bed is a boy about your age, with a dark brown Mohawk and big, watery brown eyes. His face seems to light up when he sees you. Damn, those eyes.

"'Sup, mother fucker."

"Oh… uh, h-hey, Gamzee. I-it is Gamzee, r-right?"

"Yep," you smile at him, and he blushes.  
"I'm T-Tavros… and, uh, th-thanks for getting me here."

"No problem, Tavbro." For some reason, you can't stop staring at him.

"N-no, really. I… I uh… I thought I w-was gonna die there…" he looks down at his lap.

"You have the mother fuckin' prettiest eyes." Oh shit. Did you just say that out loud? Judging from the colour Tavros' face was turning, you did.

"Uh… thanks, Gamzee."

"Give me a break. Would you two just fucking kiss already?" You and Tavros both seem to have forgotten that Karkat was standing in the room, too.

"Oh, yeah, I almost mother fuckin' forgot. This little mother fucker is Karkat."

"So what the fuck happened to you?" Karkat asks.

Tavros looks away uncomfortably. "I… uh… was j-just being clumsy and I-I uh… fell off a cliff… i-it was my own fault…"

"Well are you all up in mother fuckin' okay?" you ask.

"Uh… n-not exactly… I c-can't move my legs… I need a wheel chair to g-get around now…"

"Wait wait wait. You just went and fucking fell off a cliff?" Karkat appears skeptical.

Refusing to look him in the eye, Tavros nods. "Uh… yeah… th-that's it."

The nurse's head pops back into the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over."

"Okay," you reply. "I'll come back tomorrow, Tavbro."

His expression brightens at those words. "Oh… uh… p-please do…"

You smile. "Sure, mother fucker."

You start walking with Karkat back to your apartment building. The November air nips at your ears, but you barely even notice. You are too busy thinking about tonight.

"Hey, Gamzee."

"What, Karbro?"

"Why didn't you tell me you played for that team?" The look on your face makes it clear that you have absolutely no idea what he's talking about. Karkat just sighs. "Why didn't you tell me you liked guys?"

"I don't mother fucking know what you're talking about, Karbro."

Karkat lifts an eyebrow. "Don't you dare fucking tell me that you don't have a thing for that Tavros guy."

You fail horribly at suppressing a smile. "Why? Do you think he has a thing for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

You can hardly believe it when Gamzee comes to visit you the next day. You had assumed that he would be just like everyone else, turning around and breaking their promises, as if they don't really care about you at all. But now you're sitting in this hospital bed, and Gamzee is standing right there, by the doorway.

"Hey, Tavbro. How's it all up in mother fuckin' goin'?"

"Uh… not that awful… I guess…"

He comes over and kneels right by your bedside, really close actually. And strangely, you don't mind. You wouldn't even mind if he came just a bit closer…

Now he is staring at you. Oh, shit. He just said something, didn't he?

"Oh, uhh… sorry, I uh, think I zoned out there. D-did you say something?"

He grins. "Don't sweat it, mother fucker. I tend to all up in zone out too."

You wait awkwardly for him to continue. It doesn't look like he's going to say anything, so you decide to speak up again. "R-right. But uh… what was it that you were saying?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I was askin' you when you all up in get out of this mother fuckin' hospital."

"Well they uh, said that normally they would let me go today, as l-long as I uh, come back w-weekly for uh, therapy. B-but since I live alone they uh, w-want to keep me here a… a bit longer."

"Well why don't you all up in mother fuckin' stay with me?"

You can hardly believe what you're hearing. You just met this guy yesterday and he's already being the nicest anyone's ever been to you since Rufioh went off to war.

"W-wow, seriously?"

"Yeah, mother fucker."

"Wow, uh, thanks!" you say, grinning.

Your grin fades a bit when you see the inside of Gamzee's apartment. It is absolutely filthy, littered with empty Faygo bottles and almost every surface covered with weird multi-coloured stains. You wheel inside, kind of scared to touch anything.

"You can have the bedroom, I'll all up in sleep on the couch. I gotta take a piss. Make yourself at mother fuckin' home," Gamzee says. You decide to turn on the TV on to distract yourself from the filth, parking your wheelchair beside the couch. You fail at suppressing a fangasm as you see that your favorite movie of all time, Peter Pan, is being played nonstop on Disney Junior. As you change the channel, Gamzee comes back into the room. Even for a man, he pees fast.

"What's all up in mother fuckin' on?"

"Uh… Peter Pan…" you trail off, looking down at your lap. Not everyone is so accepting of a sixteen-year-old who still watches movies made for small children.

Gamzee seems not to care. He is more interested in the screen. "Woah. That chick has mother fuckin' wings."

The two of you end up watching Peter Pan over and over again, late into the night. Gamzee drifts off sometime during the fourth repeat of the movie, his head resting on your shoulder. He had been gradually sliding closer to you, until he was leaning off the couch. Now he is asleep, with his mouth hanging open slightly and just a little bit of drool gathering at the corners. He's warm, just like he was last night when he carried you to the hospital. You move your shoulder just a bit and… oh shit. His head rolls off your shoulder and the entire upper half of his body falls forward. You cringe slightly, waiting for him to wake up, but he barely even stirs. Okay, wow, he's a deep sleeper.

You wheel as quietly as possible into the bedroom. You seriously doubt Gamzee actually sleeps in here, because it is the only room in the apartment that could be counted as clean. With some difficulty, you strip down into your boxers and use your elbows to crawl into the bed. It's actually a bit easier for you than you expected. You just consider yourself lucky to still be alive. "Alive thanks to Gamzee…" you mutter as you begin to fall asleep.

You wake up to the smell of bacon. You find Gamzee cooking in the little kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxers.

He grins when he sees you. "Mornin', Tavbro."

"Uh, g-good morning, Gamzee," you mumble, still half asleep.

"Hope you like mother fuckin' bacon."

You are about to answer when there is a knock at the door, and a very angry voice yells from the hall, "GAMZEE, YOU FUACKASS, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Uh… I'll get it…" you say.

"Thanks, Tavbro."

You open the door to a very angry (dare you say angrier than usual) Karkat. He doesn't look up from his phone.

"GAMZEE, WHAT THE FUCK? YOU DIDN'T RESPOND TO ANY OF MY TEXTS YESTERDAY!"

"Uh… Gamzee… I think it's, uh, for you…"

Karkat finally takes his eyes off his phone, looking down at you. His face turns red, as you realize you are still in your underwear.

"Uh, Gamzee?" he says.

Gamzee comes out of the kitchen, also in his boxers. "Oh, hey, Karbro. Yeah, sorry I didn't all up in return any of your mother fuckin' messages. Tavbro was over, and it was mother fuckin' magical," he says, smiling his laid-back smile.

Karkat looked absolutely shocked. "R-right. Well, I guess I'll uh, leave you two alone? I'm not gonna judge… I'll uh, just be going… then…"

"Uh, wait it's not like that…" you begin to say.

"Like what? Hahahahahaha I'm leaving now." He turns and walks quickly away.

Gamzee sticks his head out the door. "Thanks for mother fuckin' understanding, Karbro," he calls before turning to you. "That little mother fucker worries about me sometimes."

Gamzee obviously does not understand what just happened and you guess that it's for the better. You go back to the bedroom, your face still glowing bright pink, to put some clothes on.

You and Gamzee spend the rest of the day doing pretty close to nothing. You draw a couple of sketches, Gamzee drinks more Faygo than you think is safe for humans, and you watch a couple movies together on the couch. Halfway through The Matrix, you decide to take a risk and rest your head on Gamzee's shoulder. You get nervous when he doesn't react at first, until he reaches up and strokes your hair. You feel more confident than you have in a long time. You want to say something to him, something gushy about how much you like him, but you can't bring yourself to do it. Not until you're positive he feels the same way. You think you've fallen for him, and now you are waiting for him to come find you and carry you away.


End file.
